Wasted
by SparrowsFlight
Summary: He wasn't sure what he had been upset about wasting the most; giving up his immortality to a man deemed less than unworthy or giving up the chance to free Elizabeth's heart from Will Turner, forever. One-sided Sparrabeth, Post AWE


**This is just a little something that I published on livejournal like 5 months ago and figured that you guys might like to check it out as well!! =) Let me know what you think, if I stayed in character or not. God Bless and Enjoy!!**

**_Title:_**_ W_asted_  
_**_Pairing:_**_ One sided Sparrabeth, Jack's perspective__  
_**_Rating:_**_ G_****_**  
**_**_Disclaimer:_**_ If I owned any of this I would certainly be playing in my money right now. _****_**  
**_**_Summary: _**_Just some of Jack's musings after AWE. In the end he cannot deny his feelings. God Bless and Enjoy! __  
_  
He couldn't believe that he had wasted the opportune moment; and twice at that. It was all so simple, so easy, his for the taking and yet he had let it all slip away just as easily for _her _sake. There was no doubt that the woman had vexed his soul but after she had led him to his own demise, using his lust against him, he would've thought it would be easy to take his revenge. To make her every moment a living hell, as she had done to him. To regain her trust, her loyalty, and then stab her in the back with it. To take advantage of her weaknesses, but he found he could not, and he cursed that honor streak that always arose at the most inopportune of moments.

He could have let William Turner, the younger die that day on _The Flying Dutchman_. It would have been so easy, and even justifiable in his mind. After all, the whelp _had _led a mutiny upon _The Black Pearl, s_old him out to Sao Feng and the East India Trading Company, the boy was simply getting his dues. Turner could not have possibly thought that just because he was only "pretending" to be a pirate that the consequences of leading such a lifestyle would not come back for him. Surely not.

Besides, Will never wanted to be an immortal Captain. He wanted to be free to live the life of a blacksmith with his bonny lass and a score of children no doubt. That was why he had left it up to Jack in the first place, who's to say that he didn't feel the same even in light of the bloody circumstances?? So why give it all up?

Only one reason had come to mind in that moment and it was his charming murderess, Elizabeth Swann-Turner. One look at her heart crumbling in pieces, desperately trying to keep Will alive had made him question his plan. She deserved the pain as penance for his death, he knew, but his heart reminded him of that kiss on the Pearl, her obvious remorse, and then braving all dangers to restore his life.

She had looked to him in a moment of desperation as Jones had squabbled with the elder Turner. Her eyes begged him to do something. To come up with a plan to save her dearly beloved no matter the cost to anyone. So, he had given in and saved Will again, losing what he, himself wanted in the process..._again. _

William Turner was now the proud immortal Captain of _The Flying Dutchman_, doomed to sail the seas for eternity but able to come ashore once in a decade, for Elizabeth if she so choosed to wait...which she would, he knew. She was a woman whom was completely dedicated to William Turner, damn all the rest that loved her the same. She would always be waiting for him there until the day she died and her husband would finally claim her soul and they'd be together for all days.

Watching her go now, to share that one day with Will, he wasn't sure what he had been upset about wasting the most; giving up his coveted immortality to a man deemed less than unworthy, a reluctant pirate, or giving up on the chance to free Elizabeth's heart from Will Turner, forever and perhaps becoming the one that she would wait for, she would devote herself to once every ten years in Will's place.

Foolish thoughts they were. If he hadn't have saved Will, when Elizabeth knew it was in his power to do so, she would have hated him. Cursed his very living, or un-living in this case. Even so, she would never love him the way she did the whelp. He was simply a means to an end for her. He would never be more than her friend, he knew. A pawn in her game.

As terrible a thing to be as that sounded, however, he knew that he would continue to play along, allow himself to be used by the Pirate King. Because maybe, just maybe, she would not allow his love to go on wasted forever.


End file.
